La Ronde Happiness is Here Parade
La Ronde Happiness is Here Parade on June 15, 2013 La Ronde In Montréal. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney, Rankin/Bass, Hanna-Barbera, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros, Film Roman and Turner Pictures films. The parade includes Disney, Rankin/Bass, Hanna-Barbera, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros, MGM/UA, Film Roman and Turner Pictures characters throughout the years. It includes seven floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s, Rankin/Bass, Hanna-Barbera, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros, MGM/UA, Film Roman and Turner Pictures catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. Parade Units *Opening: Roger Rabbit leads the way on a pink, stylized horse. Pantouf, Giboulééé and Kabotine pull an oversized Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck McDonalds Happy Meal toy. Tournesol leads a magical train over a piano, with Pierrick, Samuel and Alexis a small float featuring paper-cutout Jaq, Gus, Marc Antony and Pussyfoot, Hippety Hopper, Hubie and Bertie, Rabbit family, Michigan J. Frog, Mac and Tosh and Le Fabulo. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping la danseuse étoile Tournedanseausol from Une Journée de rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel rise into the air to perform tricks. Other characters featured in this unit include Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew, Elmer Fudd, Tweety and Sylvester, Snow White, and the remaining Seven dwarfs. *An American Tail: Fievel Mousekewitz plucks an oversized violin with her Tanya Mousekewitz by her side, while Tony Toponi, features on the back. A purple player piano is the major feature of this float. *Joy of Friendship: Chip and Dale lead this unit aboard pastel-colored horse. They are followed by puppet versions of Wayne and Wanda from Hotel Transylvania. Jonathan and Mavis in the hotel Hydra Heads and Skeleton Husband on the next float. The Tom and Jerry The Movie conclude the unit aboard their own float; Ferdinand and Droopy pedal an enormous bicycle, which Alleycats sit in the basket of, while Tom, Jerry, Captain Kiddie and Squawk dance atop a "amusement park" Ride behind them. *The Little Mermaid (World): Prince Eric lead this unit aboard pastel-colored seahorses. Ariel sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam shells, with Part of Your World and Under the Sea playing in the background. Bubbles float around Ariel. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized waves, blue and white pearl dancers, and light-colored 'fish kites' the water fountains on Ariel's shell was replaced by clear plastic tubing. *SpongeBob SquarePants: *The Land Before Time: *Princesses & Fairies (Beauty): Rapunzel appears first on a gorgeous white horse with a pink mane. She is followed by the Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella, Belle, and Aurora follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinker Bell and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *Thumbelina (The Magic): Jacquimo rides the bumblebee. Magic are described as having come out from Thumbelina, Thumbelina takes on the starring role atop the flowers Float. pot swing on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the Bugs cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse leads a procession of various unique characters, The Women Bee climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics Gnatty, Li'l Bee and Baby Bug bringing up the rear. *The Pebble and the Penguin (Dream): Marina kicks off the unit aboard a leopard seal. A large bandleader Tika leads a small procession of Ice dancers. Rocko and Hubie ride atop Snow overflowing with Pebble's favorite snack, while stationary versions of McCallister and Chubby float beneath them. *Finale: The parade culminates in a tribute to Disney's classic characters and the 1964 film Mary Poppins. Mary and Bert lead the final unit on identical horses to those they ride in Disneyland's Soundsational Parade, which are in the same design as the horses used throughout this parade. A few penguins follow them. Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto ride the next float, which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies and an oversized doll version of Tweety and Sylvester on the back. A squad of chimney sweeps lead the way for the final float, which features Minnie and Mickey Mouse aboard a giant hot air balloon made out of Mickey Mouse balloons. The balloon is held up by an oversized doll of Goofy, and similar giant dolls of Mickey and Donald wave goodbye to the guests. *The parade concludes with the Mcdonald sponsor float, which is a redressed version of the float from "Fantasmic". Show facts *'Show run:' June 15, 2013 - present *'Show length:' Approximately 20 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song:' Welcome from Brother Bear *'Other Songs Featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Whistle While You Work" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / "Casey Junior" / "Jimmy Crack Corn" / "Les Clowns du Carrousel"'' **'AN AMERICAN TAIL:' ***''"Somewhere Out There" / "There Are No Cats in America"'' **'HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA:' ***''"The Zing"'' **'TOM AND JERRY THE MOVIE:' ***''"Friends to the End" / "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" / "I've Done It All"'' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' ***''"Under the Sea" / "Poor Unfortunate Souls" / "Kiss the Girl" / "Part of that World"'' **'PRINCESSES & FAIRIES UNIT:' ***''"Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"'' **'THUMBELINA UNIT:' ***''"Let Me Be Your Wings" / "On the Road" / "Marry the Mole" / "Soon"'' **'THE PEBBLE AND THE PENGUIN UNIT:' ***''"Now and Forever" / "Looks Like I Got Me a Friend" / "The Good Ship Misery"'' **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' Category:La Ronde Category:Parades